otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Уэда Кана
— японская сэйю, диктор и . Работает в компании I'm enterprise. Поклонники обычно называют её Кана-сама (佳奈様), коллеги — Кана-тян (佳奈ちゃん). Выросла в г. Хигасиосака, преф. Осака. По окончании школы Уэда поступила на литературный факультет женского института в Кобе (Kobe College). По окончании обучения там поступила в осакский филиал института сэйю Nichinare. Тогда же начала работать репортёром в одной из телепрограмм на канале MBS. Её дебют в качестве сэйю состоялся в 2001 году; в том же году она впервые сыграла и в одной из главных ролей (это была роль киборга из России Ивана Уиски в аниме Cyborg 009). Примерно в то же время состоялся и её дебют в качестве певицы. Она продолжает петь до сих пор, правда, в основном это песни, связанные с её ролями в аниме (в частности, character songs). Среди озвученных ею ролей преимущественно встречаются роли молодых девочек; реже — взрослых женщин и, ещё реже, мальчиков. Есть среди её ролей также целый ряд персонажей, говорящих на кансайском диалекте; он не является для Уэды родным, но она за это время хорошо его освоила (тем более, что у неё к этому были предпосылки: её бабушка родом из Киото, она училась в институте в Кобэ и т. д.) Ещё один характерный для неё тип персонажа — девочка с двумя косичками (в Японии такую причёску называют «цуинтэ: ру», от twin tail); Уэда и сама до 2006 года носила такую причёску, отчего была прозвана поклонниками «цуинтэ: ру сэйю» (ツインテール声優). Также, с 2005 года ей довелось в ряде аниме (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Fate/stay night, Rental Magica) играть девочек-волшебниц (махо:-сёдзё); впрочем, в своём блоге сэйю писала, что и сама в детстве хотела стать волшебницей. Уэда известна, как заядлый игрок к компьютерные игры, как на PC, так и на приставках. Кроме того, с 2006 года она увлекалась также игрой в маджонг. У неё дома есть специальный стол для маджонга и она периодически приглашает домой для игры некоторых своих коллег-сэйю. Примечательно, что именно ей досталась главная роль в выходящем с апреля 2009 года аниме -Saki-, посвящённом маджонгу. Из других её умений, о которых она пишет в своём профиле, можно отметить игру на муз. инструментах (ударные и пианино) и 4-й разряд по любительскому радио. Роли TV-аниме ;2001 * Angelic Layer (Сэто Ринго) * Cyborg 009 (001/Иван Уиски) * Chance: Triangle Session (Моримура Дзюн) * Последняя Фантазия: Всемогущий (Херба) * Great Dangaioh (школьница, девочка, Суги Рёко) ;2002 * Samurai Deeper Kyo (Антэра, Сайсэй) ;2003 * Dear Boys (школьница) * Жаркое лето (Моримура Рэйка) * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Сара) * Shingetsutan Tsukihime (Kohaku) * Wandaba Style (Yuri Fuyude) ;2004 * Burst Angel (Yoko) * Дафна: Тайна сияющих вод (Хаяма Сидзука) * Gakuen Alice (Сакура Микан) * Kannazuki no Miko (Корона) * Kujibiki Unbalance (Лиза Хамви) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Фукудзава Юми) * Melody of Oblivion (Кю-тян) * Ragnarok the Animation (Лиза) * Sensei no Ojikan (Томинага Минако) * Soreike! Zukkoke san-nin gumi (девочка-инопланетянка) * Tactics (Эдогава Мияко) * The Marshmallow Times (Жасмин) * Uta Kata (Минами) ;2005 * Gokujou seitokai (Куцуги Котоха) * Futakoi Alternative (репортёр) * He Is My Master (Анна Кураути) * Hell Girl (Хасимото Маюми) * Loveless (Хаватари Юико) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A’s (Ягами Хаятэ) * MegaMan NT Warrior (Pink Bunny) * Pani Poni Dash! (Момосэ Куруми) * Petopeto-san (Petoko) ;2006 * Ballad of a Shinigami (Фудзисима Ютака) * Chocotto Sister (Хасуки Хидэко) * Dinobreaker (ребёнок A) * Fate/Stay Night (Тосака Рин) * Gin Tama (Ханако) * Glass Fleet (Аймель) * Majime ni Fumajime Kaiketsu Zorori (Золушка) * Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (Осараги Хадзуму) * MÄR (Flat A) * Ryusei no Rockman (Сироганэ Луна) * Pokemon: Battle Frontier (Луна) * Pumpkin Scissors (Сержант Стеккин) * Tactical Roar (Фуками Санго) * The Backyardigans (Тася) * Tokko (Курэха Судзука) * Usahana Yumemiru barerina (Anzu) ;2007 * Fantastic Detective Labyrinth (Миэно Хацуми, Сока) * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (руководитель кружка) * Gin Tama (второй сезон) (Ханако) * Hayate the Combat Butler (Айдзава Сакуя) * Hitohira (Тамаки Харуко) * Kaze no Stigma (Огами Мисао) * Kotetsushin Jeeg (Тамасиро Цубаки) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Ягами Хаятэ) * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro (Кацураги Яко) * Major (третий сезон) (Накамура Михо) * Ryusei no Rockman Tribe (Сироганэ Луна) * Night Wizard The ANIMATION (Азель Иблис) * Pururun! Shizuku-Chan (Итиго) * Rental Magica (Хонами Такасэ Амблер) * Sugarbunnies (София Чербург) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Кинон Бачика) * The Galaxy Railways: Crossroads to Eternity (Frel) * Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchou: Tou (Мэри Клэр) * Zombie-Loan (Ёимати Коёми) ;2008 * Gin Tama (третий сезон) (Ханако) * Kurenai (Лин Ченшин) * Linebarrels of Iron (Эндо Сидзуна) * Major (четвёртый сезон) (Накамура Михо) * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu (Нанасиро Нанами) * Sekirei (Ёми) * Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed (Фумика) * Sugarbunnies (София Чербург) * Telepathy Shoujo Ran (Наха Мидори) * Toshokan Sensou (Накадзава Мариэ) * Tytania (Летиция) * You’re Under Arrest: Full Throttle (девочка) ;2009 * Atashin'chi (Ониси) * Examurai Sengoku'' (Канаэ) * Go Kyoudai Monogatari'' (Женщина) * Hayate no Gotoku!! (Сакуя Айдзава) * Kämpfer (Рика Уэда) * Major (Fifth Season) (Михо Накамура) * Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th Season (Юми Фукудзава) * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Pure Rezza (Нанами Нанасиро, Нанао) * -Saki- (Саки Миянага) * Sugarbunnies: Fleur (София Чербург) * Taishou Baseball Girls (Ноэ Кавасима) * Tears to Tiara (Раcти) * To Aru Kagaku no Railgun (Мии Конори) * Viper's Creed (Крис) ;2010 * Hanakappa (Тере Тере Бозу, Ант) * Maid Sama! (Субару, Школьница) * Major (шестой сезон) (Михо Накамура, Диктор) * Shimazu Nariakira and I'' (Ёко) * So Ra No Wo To (Юкико) * Tegami Bachi Reverse (Селика) * Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (Эшли) * Yorinuki Gin Tama san (Ханако) ;2011 * Bunny Drop (Харуко Маэда) * Fate/Zero (Рин Тосака) * Freezing (Атия Симмонс) * Hanakappa (Ассистент дантиста) * Hanakappa mini (Тере Тере Бозу) * Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel (Юрико Баракодзи) * Kämpfer fur die Liebe (Рика Уэда) * Tansu Warashi (Таэ) * Yumekui Merry (Тидзуру Каванами) ;2012 * Accel World (Аква Aqua Current) * AKB0048 (Томочин) * Anpanman (Такэноко Боя) * Cardfight!! Vanguard (Джиллиан Чен) * Fate/Zero 2nd Season (Рин Тосака) * Girls und Panzer (Момо Кавасима) * Hanakappa (Цыпленок, Акадзукин) * Hagure Yuusha no Estetica (Тикагэ Госэн) * Hayate no Gotoku! (Сакуя Айдзава) * Hunter × Hunter (Неон Ностраде) * Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! (Фууро) * Saki Achiga-hen Episode of Side-A (Саки Миянага) * Sengoku Collection (Агэха) * Thermae Romae (Ямагути) * Total Eclipse (Кадзуса Ямасиро) * Zoku Shimazu Nariakira and I'' (Ёко) ;2013 * AKB0048 next stage (Томочин) * Pokémon Smash! (Луна) OVA * Aki Sora (Нами Аой/2009) * Carnival Phantasm (Рин Тосака/2012 — 2013) * Cyborg 009 Conclusion God’s War (Киборг 001/Иван Виски/2003) * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (Сидзука Хаяма'''2004) * Dr. Spelunker (Учительница'/2011) * Denpa teki na Kanojo (Каори Сираиси//2009) * Fate/stay night curtain raiser ('Рин Тосака'/2005) * Final Fantasy: Unlimited PhaSE.0 (Герба, 'Кана Уэда'/2002) * Hagure Yuusha no Kichiku Bigaku: Kichiku heno Toryumon Super Zero Kan ('Тикагэ Госэн'/2012) * Hayate the Combat Butler — Atsu ga Natsui ze Mizugi Hen ('Сакуя Айдзава'/2009) * He Is My Master Emergency Dispatch ('Анна Кураути'/2005) * Hori-san to Miyamura-kun (Юки Ёсикава/2012) * Kemono to Chat (президент школьного совета/2009) * Kujibiki Unbalance (Лиса Хамви/2005) * Kure-nai (Лин Ченг-Син/2010) * Kyo no Gononi ('Мегуми Хидака'/2006 — 2008) * Linebarrels of Iron ('Сидзука Эндо'/2009) * Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA Series ('Юми Фукудзава'/2005 — 2010) * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu Finale ('Нанама Нанасиро'/2012) * Pani Poni Dash! OVA ('Куруми Момосэ'/2009) * Sensei no Ojikan ('Минако Томинага'/2005) * Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed ('Фумика'/2008) * Strawberry 100% (Кодзуэ Мукай/2005) * Sylvanian Families 1 — 3 (Сима Нэко''/2007) * TAKAMICHI SUMMER WORKS (Кана Уэда/2011) * To Aru Kagaku no Railgun (Мии Конори/2010) * Touhou Project SIDE STORY (Кинако/2007) * Wandaba Style (Юри Фуюдэ/2003) * Zettai Shougeki: Platonic Heart Battle 1 — 5 (Рю Гетурей/2009) Полнометражные Аниме * Gunbuster vs. Diebuster: Aim For The Top! The GATTAI!! Movie (Командир, Первой Дивизии/2006) * Maria-sama ga Miteru 3D (Юми Фукудзава, Кана Уэда/2008) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Gurren-hen (Кинон/2008) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Lagann-hen (Кинон/2009) * Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works (Рин Тосака/2010) * Maria-sama no Tashinami (Юми Фукудзава/2010) * Hayate no Gotoku!! (Сакуя Айдзава/2011) * Tansu Warashi (Таэ/2011) * Xi AVANT (Аканэ/2011) * Strike Witches (Хайдемари В. Шнауфер/2012) * Toshokan Sensō: The Wings of Revolution (Мари Накадзава/2012) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 2nd A’s (Хаятэ Ягами/2012) * Hanakappa Hanasake! Pakkan Chō no kuni no daibōken (Тере Тере Бозу/2013) * Hanakappa That's Hanakappa Musical Pan to gohan, docchinano!? (Тере Тере Бозу/2013) WEB Аниме * Keitai Shoujo (Мия Гото) * BRAVE10 (Идзанами) * Maria-sama no Oshirase (Юми Фукудзава) * Paperman (Палед Ирика) Игры ;2001 * Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer for Game Boy Advance (Ринго Сэто) ;2002 * Ever17 -the out of infinity- (Сара Мацунага) ;2003 * Colorful High School (Мари Такамура) * Ever17 -the out of infinity- Premium Edition (Сара Мацунага) * Growlanser IV: Wayfarer of Time (Мел) * Wandaba Style (Юри Фуюдэ) ;2004 * Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 (Air Colthearts) ;2005 * Best Student Council (Котоха Куцуги) * Graduation: Next Graduation (Рейка Такасиро) * Growlanser IV: Return (Мел) * Keitai Shoujo (Мия Гото) * Petopeto-san Desktop Accessory (Petoko (Хатоко Фудзимура)) * Realize: Panorama Luminary (Рин Инаба) * Maria-sama ga Miteru Desktop Accessory (Юми Фукудзава) * White Princess the second (Нацуми Урабэ) ;2006 * CRYSTAL BOARDER (Лидия) * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (Юкимару, Асаги) * Enchanted Arms (Карин) * FRAGMENTS BLUE (Момока Ядзава) * Gakuen Alice: Kira Kira Memory Kiss (Микан Сакура) * Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl: Hajimete no Natsu Monogatari (Хадзуму Осараги) * Keitai Shoujo (Мия Гото) * MÄR: Klavier of oblivion (Flat A) * Pinky:St KiraKira Music Hour (Хана) * Tensyo Gakuen Gekkoroku (Рио Амакуса) * Torikago no mukou gawa (Асука) * Wrestle Angels: Survivor (Сатоми Кодзима, Эномото Ая) ;2007 * Agarest: Generations of War (Эллис) * ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat (Мэрити) * Bakumatsu Renka: Hanayanagi Kenshi-den (Судзука Сакураба) * Enchanted Arms (Карин) * Fate/stay night [Realta Nua] (Рин Тосака) * Fate/Tiger Colosseum (Рин Тосака) * Hayate no Gotoku! Boku ga Romeo de Romeo ga Boku de (Сакуя Айдзава) * Keitai Shōjo (Мия Гото) * Mega Man Star Force 2 (Луна Сироганэ) * Pinky:St KiraKira Music Night (Хана) * Star Ocean: The First Departure (Эрис/Элис Джеранд) * Sugarbunnies DS Dream Sweets Factory (София Чербург,Бучиуса) * Summon Night Twin Age (Реха) * Super Swing Golf PANGYA 2nd Shot (Эрика) * Super Swing Golf PANGYA Magical Voice Club Set/Miracle Voice Club Set (Эрика) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Кинон Батика) ;2008 * Agarest Senki: Re-appearance (Эллис) * Busou Shinki Battle Rondo (Тигрис) * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (Рейчел Алукард) * D.C.II P.S. (Синобу Фудзибаяси) * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (Юкимару) * Fate/Tiger Colosseum Upper (Рин Тосака, Калейдо Руби) * Fate/Unlimited Codes (Рин Тосака) * Hayate no Gotoku! Ojō-sama Produce Daisakusen Bokuiro ni Somare! (Сакуя Айдзава) * Infinity Plus (Сара Мацунага) * Infinite Undiscovery (Рока) * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro: Battle da Yo! (Яко Кацураги) * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro: Neuro to Yako no Bishoku Zanmai (Яко Кацураги) * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu Cosplay, Hajime Mashita (Нанами Нанасиро) * Rune Factory Frontier (Дзюни) * Tears to Tiara: Kakan no Daichi (Расти) * The season of L part 2 Invisible Memories (Харука Нараяма) * Transpee (Голос Героя) * Wrestle Angels: Survivor 2 (Сатоми Кодзима, Эномото Ая) ;2009 * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (Рейчел Алукард) * Clear: Atarashii Kaze no Fuku Oka de (Юдзуру Кисаки) * Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days (Юкимару, Асаги) * Disgaea 3: Raspberyl Chapter (Юкимару) * Ever17 -the out of infinity- Premium Edition (Сара Мацунага) * Fate/Unlimited Codes PORTABLE'' (Рин Тосака, Калейдо Руби) * Fortune Summoners Deluxe (Сана Поанет) * Halo 3: ODST (Сади Эндеша; Только в японской версии) * Hayate no Gotoku! Nightmare Paradise (Сакуя Айдзава) * Infinity Plus Portable (Сара Мацунага) * Keitai Shoujo Solitaire -FreeCell- (Мия Гото) * KILLZVALD: The Last Human (Тенбин Цукихито) * Linebarrels of Iron (Сидзуна Эндо) * Momoiro Taisen Pairon (Луна Ру Белл, Эллис) * SEGA Network Taisen Mahjong MJ4 (Саки Миянага) * Super Swing Golf PANGYA Exceed Voice Club Set/Chemical Voice Club Set (Эрика) * Super Swing Golf PANGYA PORTABLE (Эрика) * Taishō Baseball Girls: Otome-tachi no Seisun Nikki (Ноэ Кавасима) * Tales of Graces (Паскаль) * Tears to Tiara Anecdotes -The Secret of Avaron- (Расти) * The season of L Double Pocket (Харука Нараяма) * The Tower of Aion (Голос Героя) * Zettai Shougeki: Platonic Heart (Рю Гетурей) ;2010 * Ai Sp@ce (Рейму Хакурэй) * Agarest Senki 2 (Эллис) * Beatmania IIDX (Ироха Умегири) * BlazBlue Battle×Battle (Рейчел Алукард) * BlazBlue Portable (Рейчел Алукард) * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (Рейчел Алукард) * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (Рейчел Алукард) * Busou Shinki Battle Masters (Тигрис) * Concerto Gate (Котодама Уэ но Амэ) * D.C.I&II P.S.P. (Синобу Фудзибаяси) * Fate/EXTRA (Рин Тосака) * Hyperdimension Neptunia (Иф) * Koi no iko (Ико) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A’s PORTABLE: THE BATTLE OF ACES (Хаяте Ягами, Дарк Лоад) * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu Dōjinshi, Hajime Mashita (Нанами Нанасиро) * Paperman (Палед Ирика) * Saki — Portable (Саки Миянага) * Seijyaku ni Denki noko Playable Version!? (Идзумо Иваками) * Tales of Graces f (Паскаль) * Tears to Tiara Anecdotes -The Secret of Avaron- Portable (Расти) * Tears to Tiara: Kakan no Daichi Portable (Расти) * The Last Blade Outside: Akari to Nanatsu no Yodama (Акари Итидзё) * Twinkle Crusaders GoGo! STARLIT BRAVE!! (Рин) * Zangeki no REGINLEIV (Альвильда) ;2011 * AQUAPAZZA -AQUAPLUS DREAM MATCH- (Расти) * Atlantica (Sara) * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II PSP (Рейчел Алукард) * BLAZBLUE CONTINUUM SHIFT EXTEND (Рейчел Алукард) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Алена) * Concerto Gate Forte Special Certo Kuji 3rd (Котодама но Амэ) * Disgaea 3 Return: Absence of Justice (Юкимару) * Emblem Saga (Ассасин) * Ever17 (Сара Мацунага) * Gal*Gun (Мако Курода) * Growlanser IV: Over Reloaded (Мел) * Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 (Иф) * Keitai Shōjo Renai Bucket (Мия Гото) * LORD of VERMILION Re:2 (Март) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A’s PORTABLE: THE GEARS OF DESTINY (Хаятэ Ягами, Дарк Лоад) * MAPLUS Portable Navi 3 (Рин Тосака) * Mobius Online (Сая Куребэйн, Girl: Unfussy 1, 2) * Momoiro Taisen Pairon for NicoNico App (Луна Ру Белл, Эллис) * Monster Hunter Frontier Online (VOICE TYPE27) * Nendoroid Generation (Рин Тосака) * Paperman Voice Band Pack (Палед Ирика) * Queen’s Gate Spiral Chaos (Алиса Открывательница Врат) * Seijyaku ni Denki noko (Идзумо Иваками) * Shinigami to Shōjo (Саё Тоно) * Shinobido2 — Sange - (Кисенка но Сидзуку) * Shin Kamaitachi no Yoru (Миюки Умедзоно) * To Aru Kagaku no Railgun(Мии Конори) * Weiß Schwarz Portable ('Рин Тосака', 'Хаятэ Ягами') ;2012 * AQUAPAZZA -AQUAPLUS DREAM MATCH- ('Расти') * Atelier Ayesha (Марион Куинн) * BLAZBLUE CONTINUUM SHIFT EXTEND ('Рейчел Алукард') * BLAZBLUE CHRONO PHANTASMA ('Рейчел Алукард') * Call of Duty: Black Ops II ('Хлоэ Линч'、'Мисти') * Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified ('Хлоэ Линч'、'Мисти') * Fate/stay night [Realta Nua] ('Рин Тосака') * Fate/Zero [Next Encounter] ('Рин Тосака') * Gal*Gun (Мако Курода) * Gunslinger Stratos ('Сидзунэ Риндо') * Kami Jigen Game Neptune V ('Иф') * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha INNOCENT ('Хаятэ Ягами') * Mobakano ('Канако Коноэ') * Momoiro Taisen Pairon Voice Pack ('Луна Ру Белл') * Phantasy Star Online 2 ('Пати', 'Филия') * Tokitowa (Мобиус) ;2013 * AKB0048 Galaxy Cinderella (Томочин) * BLAZBLUE CLONE PHANTASMA ('Рейчел Алукард') * Fate/EXTRA CCC ('Рин Тосака') * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse (Кадзуса Ямасиро) * Seisyun hajimemashita ('Алиса Нагумо''') * Seisyunhime * Super Robot Wars UX (Сидзуна Эндо) * Tales of Hearts R (Паскаль) * To Aru Majutsu to Kagaku no Gun sō Katsugeki (Мии Конори) * Zettai Shougeki: Platonic Heart (Рю Гетурей) Ссылки * --K’s Laboratory-- Официальный сайт Каны * Профиль сэйю на сайте I’m enterprise. * Уэда, Кана на Seiyuu database * * *